Waiting For You to Return Back to Me
by Midnight Wisher
Summary: *Sequel to Too Late to Say I Love You!**Finished* When Syaoran decides to return back to Japan years after Sakura's death. When he does, he finds Sakura alive, but when he finds out that it really isn't her, what will happen? S/S in the end
1. Years After

Years After  
  
A/N: Hey, this is the sequel to Too Late To Say I Love You. If you haven't read that yet, please do, so you'll have a better understanding of this story. I know that I have some grammar mistake, so please don't tell me that in a review.  
  
  
  
Syaoran had return back to Hong Kong for a long time now. No matter what he do, his mind was always thinking about Sakura, his dead love. Everyday, his day was like the day before, as if he was living in the same day over and over again. Even though he had what he wanted years ago, he still isn't happy being the new master of the cards. His family, other than his mother and sisters, were proud of him for being the new master, but failed to noticed that he had changed since he returned from Japan. Day after day, all he did was train to expand his powers, learn more about the history in his family, try to get away from annoying girls, and most of all think about Sakura.  
  
Although it has been five years since Sakura's death, he just couldn't let go of her. He couldn't say goodbye to his only love. He had thought about returning back to Japan to visit Sakura, but couldn't bare the memories that lie there. Syaoran knew that Kero and Yue also miss their former mistress, but didn't show it a lot. Although Kero had sometime, Yue barely.   
  
"Master Syaoran," Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts about Sakura when he heard his teacher call him. Syaoran continued to train untill it was time for dinner.  
  
  
  
"Mei Ling, look at this!" Tomoyo was looking at an magazine when she saw a photo.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" Mei Ling asked, as she took the magazine from Tomoyo's hand.  
  
Mei Ling stared at the photo for a while then read the acticle that was attached to it. Mei Ling's eyes widen by the second.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Mei Ling exclaimed, making some customers look at her and Tomoyo's shop.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I think we ought to tell Syaoran about this!" Mei Ling said with a smile on her face, "And then, he'll have to come back for sure!"  
  
"And girls will swarm him and won't give him to see the living daylight?" Tomoyo asked, as she got out of her seat to help a customer.  
  
"Well, it's not OUR fault that he's in the magazine!" Mei Ling stated.  
  
"Well, THAT is true, but he only has his eyes set on one person and she's gone," Tomoyo said, wipping the tears that were forming in her eyes away.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I miss her too. This is all Naru's falut. I mean she's the one who killed Sakura," Mei Ling grumbled.  
  
"Let's stop talking about this. It's making me sad," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
Later that day, Mei Ling phoned Syaoran and was suprised that he had picked up on the first ring. Normally, it was his sisters that picked the phone up on the first ring.  
  
"Is Syaoran there?" Mei Ling asked, wanting to be sure that it was him.  
  
"This is he," Syaoran grumbled in a cold tone, wanting to get off the phone, so he could get some sleep.  
  
"Hi Syaoran, it's me, Mei Ling," Mei Ling said with happiness, ignoring his cold tone.   
  
"What do you want, Mei Ling? You know that it's night time over here," Syaoran asked, knowing that this will be a long night.  
  
"Well, I just want to know if you why you were in one of the popular magazines," Mei Ling replied.  
  
"What?! No," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Well, you are. It's very funny about what the magazine said about you,"  
  
"What did they put?"  
  
"That you were in love with Sakura and that you killed her for another girl, that they described sound like Naru," Mei Ling replied quickly, hoping that she just didn't ruined her cousin's day.  
  
"Who write the acticle?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Uh...I didn't finish reading it, let me check," Syaoran for Mei Ling to check who wrote the acticle. After a few moments, Mei Ling replied, "Naru..."  
  
"First she ruined my and Sakura's relationship, then killed Sakura, and now she dares to print lies?" Syaoran asked outloud.  
  
"Seems like it. Well, it saids here that she's not living in China or Japan," Mei Ling told Syaoran.  
  
"Where then?"  
  
"Uh...USA,"   
  
"She better stay there then, but if she dares to continue writing lies about me or anyone else, I'll make sure that she'll be sorry," Syaoran threatened.  
  
"I think that you shouldn't go agasint Sakura's dying wish," Mei Ling said as she tries to calm Syaoran down.  
  
Mei Ling heard Syaoran sighed, as she let out a breath of relief. The two cousins continued to talk until Syaoran told Mei Ling that it was pass midnight and he should be going to sleep. As Syaoran was going to sleep, he had to wonder if Sakura was alive and he and Sakura had wed, would Naru have printed that stuff about him? Syaoran had decided on one thing that night after he said goodbye to Mei Ling, he was going to return to Japan, too see if anything have changed and most of all to see his Sakura.  
  
  
The following day, Syaoran's day was the same as the others. After Syaoran finished training, Syaoran went in to change for dinner. During dinner, the things that could be heard were his sisters chatting and Kero's munching. Syaoran had decided to ask his mother if he could return to Japan for a while.  
  
"Mother," Syaoran started, at the moment Syaoran spoke, the room became quiet. His sisters knew that he barely talked during breakfast, lunch, and dinner.  
  
"Yes?" Yelen asked, letting Syaoran continue.  
  
"I've been thinking lately and I was wondering if you could let me go back to Japan," Syaoran finished.  
  
Kero was surprised that his master wanted to go back to Japan suddenly.  
  
"Well, your teachers told me that you've been doing well in your training. I'll think it, tomorrow," Yelen replied. With that, the room went back to it's normal noise.  
  
During that night, Syaoran hoped that his mother would let him return to Japan. He knew that he had to face the painful memories sooner or later. With memories of him and Sakura in his mind, Syaoran went to sleep, unaware that someone was watching him from his balcony in the dark.  
  
As soon the person knew that Syaoran was fast asleep, the person tried to open the doors and was surprised that Syaoran haven't locked it. The person walked toward Syaoran. When the person got to Syaoran, the person took out a box and laid it next to Syaoran, with a note on top of the box. As the person was leaving, the person left a scent behind in Syaoran's room. A scent that Syaoran knew, but was lost in his memories. 


	2. Going Back

Going Back  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
~*~  
  
When Syaoran woke up, he was surprised that a box was next to him. Syaoran decided to wash up before reading the note that was on top of the box. After Syaoran finished washing up, he noticed something strange about the note and his room. Syaoran sniffed the air, and knew that no where in China would there be this kind of a scent, then Syaoran noticed that the letter had some sort of a symbol on it. Confused by the note and the scent in his room, he tried to think how the box would have gotten into his room without him knowing it. He always locks his door, including the balcony doors, but last night he locked the balcony doors, did he?   
  
I always lock all the doors and windows in my room, so how can this box and note get into my room. If it was sent by magic, I would have sense it, even in my sleep! Something odd is going on! Syaoran thoughts were interrupted when his balcony doors swung open by the wind. Syaoran narrowed his eyebrows. He then walked toward to the balcony, being on guard of anything that could just pop out of no where. When Syaoran got to the balcony, he saw that no one was there and that thing was left behind, except for some flower petals. Odd, Syaoran thought. Syaoran bent down, taking a better look at the flower petals. He noticed that it was a sakura petal. He knew that his gardens don't grow any sakura trees, so how the petal got to his balcony was a mystery.  
  
Syaoran looked outside, saw that the sun didn't raise yet, so he still had time to read the note and see what was in the box. Syaoran walked back, closing his balcony doors and locking them. When Syaoran walked toward his bed, he saw that the carpet beside his bed was covered in sakura petals as well, some were on his pillows and blanket too. What's going on?! Syaoran's mind screamed. Syaoran decided to ignore the petals and just to read the note. Syaoran noted that the wax that sealed the note had some sort of symbol on it. It was some sort of a flower. Syaoran carefully tried not to break the symbol, knowing that it might come in handy one day. In the note were more sakura petals.   
  
When Syaoran saw the writing in the note, he almost fainted. He knew this writing very well, but he thought that he would never see it again, except in the letters that he had saved. The writing was written in pink ink and sakura scented paper. Syaoran read the note carefully and had to wonder what the note meant. Syaoran read the note over and over again, until it was time for him to get breakfast and train. Syaoran placed the note and box in his closet.  
  
During throughout the day, Syaoran kept on thinking about the note and what was inside the box. Every now and then, Syaoran's mind would drift off to the note and Syaoran would be down on the ground, because he didn't block the moves that were sent to him. Everyone noticed this and had thought that he was thinking about going back to Japan. After Syaoran finished his training for the day, and dinner, his mother sent for him.  
  
"Syaoran, I understand that you want to return to Japan, but how long do you plan to stay there?" Yelen asked Syaoran.  
  
"As long as I need to stay there," Syaoran replied slowly.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you go," Yelen gave Syaoran two flight tickets. One was for him, while the other one was for Yue/Yukito.  
  
"Thank you, Mother," Syaoran took the flight tickets with a smile on his face. He would be leaving tomorrow, so he needed to start packing and tell Yue and Kero.  
  
After Syaoran told his two guardians what was going on, Syaoran returned to his room to start packing. He didn't need to pack a lot of things, for some of his things that he needed was with Mei Ling in Japan. When Syaoran finished packing he decided to reread the note and find out what was in the box.   
Dear Syaoran,  
  
The time is near for me to return to you. Five years it has been, since I last saw you on Earth. I've been watching you and I know that you've been recovering from your lost, but that lost will be returned to you. Inside the box is the most important thing that I want you to have.  
Syaoran opened the box and saw a necklace with half of a flower and heart on it. Syaoran looked at the necklace was seemed to be made from a string of tiny diamonds and the flower and heart were made from a stone that Syaoran didn't know.   
  
Am I'm supposed to find who has the other half of the heart and flower? Syaoran asked himself.  
Syaoran finally arrived back in Japan. When he stepped out of the airport, he felt a strong aura. Yue and Kero also felt it. Syaoran was surprised that very much have changed. Syaoran was going to stay with Mei Ling. Kero will be staying Tomoyo, since she has a lot of video games and food. Yue/Yukito will be returning to stay with his grandparents. Syaoran haven't told Mei Ling or Tomoyo that he was coming back, so it will be a surprise for the two of them. When Syaoran got to Mei Ling's apartment, he unpacked and left a note for the table for Mei Ling, because he was going out and Syaoran wanted Mei Ling to know that he's back. Syaoran walked around the place for awhile, and then went to buy some flowers for Sakura.  
  
When Syaoran got to Sakura's grave, he then let the sea of memories flood his mind. When Syaoran stepped out the airport, memories attacked him and Syaoran held it off for awhile. Syaoran laid down the roses that he brought. Syaoran then brought out the the locket, opened it and listened to the music. Syaoran then remembered the day he had brought the locket for Sakura.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Syaoran was walking pass some stores, hoping to find Sakura a perfect gift. Syaoran was going to leave for Hong Kong in a few days, and he wanted to give his Sakura something special. Syaoran continued walking, until something caught his eye. In a display case was a locket, in a shape of a flower, and played some music. Syaoran then knew that that was the perfect gift for his Sakura. Syaoran walked in the store and asked for the locket that was in the display case.   
  
"The locket in the display case?" The person behind the counter asked.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran nodded his head.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, that locket is not to be sold," The person sadly replied.  
  
"Is it possible for you to make one for me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure, but I'll let you talk with the manager," The person left to get his manager.  
  
Syaoran and the manager talked for a while and the manager said it was possible for Syaoran to make on. So, Syaoran decided for the locket to be in a shape of the flower, pink, and for it to play a song. Syaoran then decided for an engravement to be on there as well. Syaoran then paid for the locket to be made and left the store. A few days later, Syaoran went back to the store to pick up the locket.  
  
"Sir, would you like the locket to be in a box?" The manager asked.  
  
"Yes, what kind of boxes do you have?" Syaoran asked.  
  
The manager then pulled out some boxes; Syaoran's eyes saw a box with cherry blossoms on it. Syaoran picked that box and asked for a green ribbon to be tied around it. When Syaoran walked out the store, he bumped into Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Syaoran, what were you doing in there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"N-N-Nothing!" Syaoran lied.  
  
"Are you sure? By the looks of it, you're hiding something behind your hands, Kid," Kero said from Sakura's pocket.  
  
"I was just buying a gift, that's all," Syaoran said quickly, seeing that both Sakura and Tomoyo was trying to see what was behind his back.  
  
"For who?" Sakura asked.  
  
"A friend," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Who?" Tomoyo asked, trying to get Syaoran to say the name.  
  
"Probably for his ugly sisters back home. Wait, a friend? I thought that he didn't have any!" Kero said.  
  
"KERO!"   
  
"S-Sorry!"  
  
"Well, I have to go now. See you two tomorrow," Syaoran waved goodbye and dashed away from Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Syaoran was lost in his memories for awhile. When Syaoran looked towards the sky, he noticed that the sun was setting and that he should get going. With one more look at Sakura's grave, Syaoran turned to leave, forgetting to pick up the locket that he had laid at Sakura's grave. When Syaoran was gone, the person that was in Syaoran's room the night before picked up the locket and placed it in the coat pocket. 


	3. Are You Really Her

Are You Really Her?!  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. If the ending is confusing, tell in a review and I'll try to explain it in the next chapter.  
When Syaoran got back to Mei Ling's apartment, Syaoran saw that Mei Ling and Tomoyo was over and was sitting in the living room with Kero. The two girls were talking, while Kero was eating a strawberry shortcake. Syaoran walked pass them, wanting to go to his room, but Mei Ling caught his arm.   
  
"Syaoran! It's been a long time since I saw you!" Mei Ling hugged Syaoran.  
  
"Same here, Mei Ling. Now, can you let go of me?" Syaoran asked with no emotion.  
  
Mei Ling let go of Syaoran, forcing him to sit next to her.  
  
Mei Ling, Tomoyo, and Syaoran talked for a few hours. During the talk, Syaoran wanted to go to his room, but couldn't. He knew that girls can talk for a pretty long time, but he never knew that they could talk for nearly two so hours, straight. Whenever Syaoran tried to tell Mei Ling that he want to go to his room, Mei Ling would ask him a question, making sure that he answered it. Finally, Syaoran told Mei Ling and Tomoyo that he wanted to take a shower.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to take a shower," Syaoran said, getting up.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I think that Li-kun should get one, after all I suppose that he came back and didn't take one since he was visiting Sakura-chan, and he came back and we asked and told him so many things," Tomoyo cut Mei Ling off. Syaoran gave Tomoyo a face that said thank you.  
  
Syaoran went off to take a shower, when he took a clean shirt and outfit, he noticed that something was missing. Syaoran patted his pockets to see if anything was gone; he had his wallet, the key to Mei Ling's apartment, the receipt from the flowers that he brought, and a few lint. Syaoran then saw what was missing, the locket. Syaoran quickly searched his pockets, hoping to find the locket. No luck. Syaoran then remembered that he didn't put the locket back into his pocket when he left Sakura's grave. I better go and get it back, Syaoran thought.   
  
When Syaoran got to the grave, he saw that the locket was missing. He couldn't believe that the locket was missing. All Syaoran could think of was who would take his locket that he had brought for Sakura, along with his life supporter? Syaoran saw that the locket was the only thing that could keep him alive without Sakura, for he knew that Sakura had touched, cared, loved, and cried on it. Without it, Syaoran saw that his life has no meaning. It was as if the locket let him see things clearly.   
  
Syaoran continued searching for the locket, tempted to use the Time Card, but he knew better than to use his magic to search for a locket. When Syaoran finally gave up on looking for the locket, he saw a trail of footprints near Sakura's grave. He knew that it wasn't his, since his foot was bigger than the ones there. Syaoran bent down to look at the footprints more clearly. As Syaoran bent down to look at the footprint, he felt a faint aura near the footprint. An aura that he once felt, but was lost in his mind. Syaoran tried to figure out whose aura was this and who the footprint belonged to. Syaoran followed the footprint, and saw that the trail was just a circle around Sakura's grave, no beginning and no ending. Syaoran now was tempted big time to use the Time Card, but couldn't since there were some people around.   
  
As Syaoran continue to figure out whose aura and footprints were here, he didn't noticed that a person was spying on him from afar. In the person's hand, there was the locket. When Syaoran decided to take a break, the person slowly walked up to Syaoran, making sure that their face was covered. Syaoran noticed a shadow covering him and turned around. When Syaoran turned around his eyes quickly noticed the locket. Syaoran couldn't see the person's face for they was hidden in the shadows and the hood of the coat. Syaoran was about to say something when the person held up their hand, telling him to let them explain.  
  
"You may not know me, but I know you very well, Syaoran," The person said. Syaoran was in shock when the person knew his name.  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran demanded  
  
"Here, I'll rephrase that. You may not know who I am right now, but soon you will," The person answered softly.  
  
"I know you?" Syaoran asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, fairly well too," Syaoran gave the person a questioning look.  
  
"You know what are my favorite color, food, and sport. You know who my best friend is. Also, how I died," The person continued.  
  
"What? How you died? I only saw ONE person's death and she's gone!" Syaoran said with anger as he turned his back to the stranger.  
  
"Yes, I know that," Syaoran turned around. He noticed the change of voice and how the person was his love.  
  
"I see that you recognize my voice. Let's see if you recognize who I am," The person stepped out of the shadow and removed the hood.   
  
Syaoran was in total shock to see the person. The person that he had least expected to be alive.  
While Syaoran and the person was talking, the two of them didn't notice that a certain person was watching them.   
"What? How can this be?!" Syaoran exclaimed, not moving. The person smiled.  
  
"The Gods decided to let me continue living here until it's really my time to go," The person explained.  
  
"When it's really your time to go?" Syaoran questioned.   
  
"Yes, I died too soon. Plus, the Gods and Goddesses wanted me to be back with you,"   
  
"So, you're back with me?" The person nodded.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Here," The person handed back the locket.  
  
Syaoran shook his head, as if telling his dearest Sakura that she should keep it. Syaoran hugged Sakura; happy that he had who he wanted back in his life. Sakura smiled and hugged Syaoran back. Syaoran then started to Sakura a whole bunch of questions. Sakura had to laugh at some of the questions that Syaoran had asked her. When Sakura had clamed down, Syaoran decided to ask her if she was the one who wrote the note and placed the box in his room that night. Sakura gave Syaoran a confused face.  
  
"What note and box? I only saw you when you were here in Japan," Sakura said.  
  
"If you only saw me here then who wrote me that note and gave me that box?" Syaoran asked himself out loud.  
  
"What was inside the box?" Sakura asked.  
  
"A necklace,"   
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Hai,"  
  
"Here, this is what the necklace look like," Syaoran showed Sakura the necklace.   
  
Sakura looked at the necklace first and told Syaoran that she had never seen them before. Syaoran was about to tell Sakura what was written inside the note when he heard something from afar. Sakura also heard it and turned to the direction of the noise.   
  
"Did you heard that?" Syaoran asked Sakura. Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Not sure. It could be an animal,"  
  
"What kind of animal makes a big noise like that?"  
  
"It could be a bird,"  
  
"It's either a really big bird or someone is watching us,"  
  
"You could be right,"  
  
"Should we go and check it out?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran heard the noise once again, this time not sure of what it is.  
  
"Do you think it's a ghost?"  
  
"There's NO such things as ghosts, Sakura,"  
  
"Okay then,"  
  
Syaoran slowly and quietly walked toward the noise with Sakura behind him, scared. When Syaoran and Sakura got to the location of the noise, all they saw were some footprints, crunched up pieces of paper, a pen, and a empty box of flim. Sakura looked at things confusingly, while Syaoran looked around to see if the person was still around. He saw no one and knew that someone was spying on them. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and told her that he's going to bring her back to Mei Ling's apartment.  
While Syaoran and Sakura walked back to Mei Ling's apartment, a faint angel figure of Sakura appeared behind them, crying. She couldn't believe that her Syaoran had fell for a fake Sakura. As Syaoran and the fake Sakura fade out in the sunset, Sakura knew that it would be nearly impossible to get Syaoran to recognize that the real one was here, crying. Sakura had hope that Syaoran would figure out what the note meant. No matter what, Sakura knew that someday, somewhere her beloved would return her, dead or alive. Sakura thought about entering Syaoran's dream, but wasn't quite sure about that idea. All Sakura knew was that she had to tell Syaoran the truth. Sakura then thought of another idea, she would send Syaoran some stuff and another note. 


	4. The Lonleiness In My Heart

The Loneliness in My Heart  
  
A/N: Sagitta-RyuuHoshi ,you got it wrong. The Sakura that appeared in front of Syaoran is a FAKE one and isn't an angel, while the Sakura that didn't appear in front of Syaoran is the REAL one. I hope that explains it.  
  
~*~  
  
When Syaoran got to Mei Ling's apartment, Tomoyo was still there and Kero was playing some video games that Tomoyo had brought over. When Mei Ling asked Syaoran what he wanted for dinner, Mei Ling dropped to the floor. Tomoyo came rushing to Mei Ling side, trying to figure out why Mei Ling had dropped to the floor. When Tomoyo looked up at Syaoran, wanting a explanation, she nearly fainted. Both Mei Ling and Tomoyo couldn't believe that Sakura was standing next to Syaoran, breathing, smiling, and moving.   
  
"S-S-Syaoran p-p-please t-tell me t-that I'm s-s-seeing t-t-things," Mei Ling said in shock. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"No, you're not seeing things," Syaoran said.  
  
"H-H-How? T-T-This has to b-be a d-d-dream," Tomoyo said.  
  
"It isn't a dream, Tomoyo," Sakura said.  
  
"What's going on? How come Mei Ling and Tomoyo are on the floor, pale?" Kero asked, flying over to where Syaoran was, not seeing Sakura.  
  
"Kero, it's good to see you!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Huh? Wait, I know that voice!" Kero then was pulled into a hugged by Sakura.  
  
"Explain!" Kero gasped out.  
  
"Yes, explain," Tomoyo said, getting up slowly.  
  
Tomoyo helped Mei Ling get up, since she was still in shock. The four walked to the living room, sitting down on the sofas, waiting for Syaoran to explain. When Syaoran finished telling Mei Ling, Tomoyo, and Kero how come Sakura was here, Tomoyo broke out into tears. Kero was happy that his former mistress was back, secretly hoping that Sakura would be his mistress once again. Mei Ling hugged Sakura, not sure if it was the right thing to do at the moment. Syaoran gave out a smile to Sakura, who smiled back.   
  
While all of this was happening, Syaoran and Kero failed to sense a pink aura around them. The real Sakura made herself invisible, but couldn't keep in her aura. No one heard her crying, it was as if they were all deaf. Sakura made sure that her tears wouldn't fall on anyone, especially the fake Sakura. While Sakura was trying to tell herself that in the end everything will be alright, a few tears landed on Kero. When Sakura noticed that Kero had felt her presence, hope filled her eyes, instead of loneliness.  
  
"What's wrong, Kero?" Tomoyo asked, seeing that Kero's attitude had changed quickly.  
  
"I sense a presence, a strong presence," Kero replied, narrowing his eyes, trying to find where the presence came from.  
  
"A presence?" Syaoran asked. Syaoran looked around the room and picked up the presence as well.  
  
"What's going on, Syaoran?" Mei Ling asked.  
  
"Someone is here, hiding," Syaoran replied.  
  
"If you two can sense it, then how come Sakura can't?" Tomoyo asked, seeing that her best friend was confused, just like her.  
  
Kero and Syaoran looked at Sakura, surprised.  
  
"You can't sense this presence?" Kero asked Sakura.  
  
"No," The real Sakura took in a breath of hope.   
  
"How come?" Mei Ling asked.  
  
"Uh..Well, uh since my powers are gone, uh I can't sense anything," Sakura replied. The real Sakura hoped that everyone would realize that something was wrong with the one that they thought was the real Sakura.  
  
"But, I thought that even though you're powers are gone and you can't sense anything, you still can sense some strong presence or aura, and this presence is pretty strong," Kero said, making Mei Ling, Syaoran, and Tomoyo look at the fake Sakura.  
  
"Not really. Uh...Umm...OH! My body isn't adjusted to this yet, the same with my mind," The fake Sakura made up a fast excuse.   
  
"Oh." Was all Syaoran and Kero could say. The two tried to find where the presence was and who was it.   
  
The real Sakura couldn't believe that Kero and Syaoran had believed the reflection of herself. She had hoped that Kero would be smarter than that to believe such a thing, and now her hope is crumbling by the minute. Sakura made up her mind and decided to leave the apartment and hoped that when she visits Yukito, he'll sense her. As Sakura was about to leave, Syaoran pulled out his sword and chanted something that made her froze to where she was. Syaoran then called out the Water Card to show him where presence was coming from. When the Water Card was about to attack Sakura, the Water Card suddenly stopped, recognizing its former mistress. Sakura smiled at the Water Card and mouthed some words to the Water Card, hoping that the Water Card would understand. With a last look at her friends, lover, and the Water Card, Sakura broke free of the spell that Syaoran had placed on her and disappeared.  
  
Syaoran, Kero, and the others was surprised that the Water Card had just froze suddenly. The fake Sakura just sat there, knowing what had just happened. She knew what she'll have to do and that she doesn't have very much time left.  
  
"What just happened?!" Kero exclaimed after a long term silence.  
  
"I'm not sure," Syaoran was stunned that the Water Card had just froze.  
  
"Don't call back the card. We can ask it what it saw," Kero advise.  
  
"And how are we suppose to do that, when the card can't talk?!" Mei Ling asked loudly, thinking that the video games have finally gone through Kero's head.  
  
"Easy, Li here can call out the Voice Card and the Voice Card can borrow someone's voice for a while as a replacement for the Water Card's talking," Kero replied.  
  
"Kero, how come you never told me that I could do that?" The fake Sakura asked, hoping that she sounded like the real one.  
  
"Well, you never asked," Kero replied.  
  
"Oh," Was all Sakura could say.  
  
"So who voice are we 'borrowing'?" Mei Ling asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Syaoran answered.  
  
"Then I suggest that we use the pin headed animal here," Mei Ling pointed to Kero.  
  
"Uh…Uh. Not possible. I HAVE TO help him through this since it's his first time doing this," Kero pointed out.  
  
After Kero, Mei Ling, and Syaoran agreed on Tomoyo for the Voice Card to borrow her voice, Sakura became quite tense. She couldn't help but to be afraid of what would happen if the Water Card reveal what it saw. Kero and Syaoran finally finished questioning the Water Card, Syaoran called back the Water Card and Voice Card. The Water Card lied to them, following its former mistress asking, telling them that it was just a ghost that was lost and nothing more. Syaoran looked over to Sakura, surprised to see her clam. Syaoran had to wonder if Sakura have gotten over her fears of ghost, so he decided to ask her.  
  
"Sakura, did you happen to get over your fear of ghosts?" Syaoran asked, making Kero, Mei Ling, and Tomoyo looked at her.  
  
"Huh? Uh...Why?" Sakura have no clue to why Syaoran was asking her such a thing.  
  
"Well, you're normally afraid of ghosts and well, you look like nothing had happened," Tomoyo replied.  
  
The fake Sakura here wanted to kick herself. "Uh...Yes, I've gotten over it," Sakura replied quickly. Kero looked at his former mistress in suspicion.  
  
"How?" Syaoran wanted to know how she gotten over it.  
  
"Well, uh...I just see them as uh, angels that are lost now. Yeah, that's it," Sakura whispered the last sentence to herself.  
  
"Okay, enough with all this talk. I'm hungry and starving for some food," Mei Ling said as she changed the subject.  
  
~*~  
  
The real Sakura was floating her way to Yukito's place when she came across her own home. Sakura decided to see how they were doing. When Sakura floated though the house's wall, she saw that much haven't changed. Pictures of herself and her mother were on tables and on the wall. Sakura gently floated to the ground, deciding to find her father and brother. Sakura wasn't sure if they were home, but a feeling in her broken heart told her that they were. As Sakura made her way to the kitchen, Sakura came across something that made her stop. In one of the family picture, she could see a faint outline of someone that she knew and still love, her mother. Sakura never seem to notice that her mother was in the photo until now. When Sakura stepped into the kitchen, she found Touya cooking some food and that Yukito was over. Yukito seem to sense Sakura's presence and looked around the kitchen, trying to find Sakura. Touya seem to be confused by Yukito's suddenly change of behavior.  
  
"Yukito, what's wrong?" Touya asked, turning off the stove.  
  
"Someone is here," Yukito answered. Yukito found where Sakura and walked towards her. Sakura smiled, hoping that Yukito or Yue would know who she is, but didn't tell Touya or Syaoran.  
  
"I'll leave the room," Touya walked out of the kitchen.   
  
When Touya was out of the room, Yukito changed into Yue. Yue knew that he knew this aura very well, but couldn't put his finger on it. The more Yue tried to figure out whose aura that was here, the more Sakura's hope fled.   
  
"Who are you?" Yue finally asked, as he couldn't remember whose aura this was.  
  
Sakura took a few moments to think whether or not should she show herself to Yue. Sakura slowly showed herself to Yue, hoping that she's doing the right thing. Yue gasped, surprised that his late former mistress was alive and isn't dead.   
  
"How?" Was all Yue could asked.  
  
Sakura began by asking Yue to not tell anyone about this and then told her story. Sakura was turned into an angel, watching all of her family and friends, just like her mother. When Sakura was turned into an angel, she was taught many things from the gods and goddesses. During the last few years, Sakura's power expanded, but she was quite lonely. There was barely anyone to talk to in the heavens and she was forbidden to go down to Earth with permission from a god or goddess. To past time during those years, Sakura kept on thinking back to the memories she had when she was on Earth. Some of them had kept her going, while some of them brought her down.   
  
"I mostly watched over Syaoran, keeping him from being sick," Sakura said to Yue.  
  
Whenever Sakura watched over Syaoran, she didn't know if he was thinking about her or something else. Since Sakura had only the gods and goddesses to talk to, she kept mostly everything to herself. From crying herself to sleep to what she wanted to do or tell anyone. When ever a god or goddess asked Sakura if something was wrong, she would always break down and spill it all out. Soon Sakura was strong enough to keep everything inside of her and not show it.  
  
"When the gods and goddesses told me that I had a second chance of living back here on Earth, I was so happy, but now, I'm not quite sure anymore," Yue looked at Sakura with a questioning face.  
  
Sakura told Yue that she had make a test to show the gods and goddesses that Syaoran still love her with all his heart. From the note and box in Syaoran's room to a look alike Sakura that Syaoran is thinking that's her. Sakura then asked Yue once more not to tell anyone about her unless he really had to. Before answering, Yue asked Sakura a question.  
  
"Will the cards still be in his hands?"   
  
"It really depends on the cards. The cards can choose if they want me or Syaoran to be their master," Sakura replied.  
  
"Alright then, I won't tell anyone," Yue promised Sakura.  
  
Sakura thanked Yue and slowly disappeared. Yue turned back into Yukito and smiled at the invisible form of Sakura. A few moments later, Touya came back into the kitchen, giving Yukito a questioning look and all Yukito did was smiled. Sakura floated off to see if her father was in his study room. When Sakura went in there, Sakura saw that no one was in there. Sakura then knew that her father was at the university. Sakura walked back into the kitchen, taking a last look at her older brother and Yukito before leaving.  
  
After Sakura had left, she floated to a place to rest for a while. As Sakura was about to rest, she saw Kero, Mei Ling, the fake Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo coming into the park for a late evening picnic. Kero seemed like he couldn't wait to pig out on the desserts that Tomoyo had made. When Tomoyo gave Kero some pudding, he flew around near the real Sakura, without knowing it, to eat his pudding alone. The real Sakura didn't know what to do, she knew that if she gets up to leave, Kero and the others would be able to sense her, and if she stayed, she'll end up crying, because Syaoran was with the fake Sakura and not her. As Sakura was thinking, she didn't notice that Kero was starring at her. 


	5. Is Syaoran Able to Reunite With Sakura o...

Able to Reunite With Sakura Or Not?  
  
A/N: I'm going to put an f in brackets for the fake Sakura when she talking, mention, etc., and the same thing for real Sakura, except there will be an r in brackets for the real Sakura. I won't be placing them every time that Sakura is mention though. Thank you, Sagitta-RyuuHoshi for that idea!   
Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura didn't notice that Kero was starring at her, until it was too late. Kero had recognized her and couldn't figure out what was going on, so Kero decided to approach (r)Sakura, who's crying. Kero patted Sakura's shoulders, hoping to comfort her. Sakura looked up and was surprised to see that Kero was floating next to her, smiling.   
  
"If you're who I think you are, then explain," Kero said.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Kero," Sakura smiled.  
  
"What's going on, Sakura?" Kero asked.  
  
Sakura was in shock, she'd thought that Kero had believed that the (f) Sakura that Syaoran's with was really her.  
  
"You can tell me, can't you?" Kero asked when Sakura didn't answer his question.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and began to tell Kero what she had told Yue. Sakura stopped every few times so Kero would go to the picnic basket and grabbed some pudding, so Syaoran and the others wouldn't think that something was going on. When Sakura finished, she made Kero promise her that he wouldn't tell Syaoran or anyone else about this. Kero was about to ask Sakura a question when Tomoyo called Kero, telling him that it was time to go.  
  
When Kero didn't answer Tomoyo, Mei Ling, (f)Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo came over to see what was going on with Kero. (r)Sakura saw that her friends, except for (f)Sakura, was coming over. (r)Sakura had a feeling that something will go wrong if she stayed, so she hid her aura, and floated off. Kero saw this and was disappointed that he couldn't ask his question.  
  
"What's wrong, Kero?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Huh? Nothing much, just finishing off my pudding!" Kero faked a smile.  
  
"Well, it's time to go. You can finish your pudding in the picnic basket," Tomoyo smiled as she opened the basket for Kero to enter.  
  
(f)Sakura looked around the trees, trying to find (r)Sakura. Syaoran noticed this and asked if anything was wrong. Not wanting to be caught of her identity, Sakura smiled at Syaoran and told him that she was just looking at how the sakura tree's petals were falling off the trees.  
  
"That's all?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah," (f)Sakura replied, as she tried to search for Sakura once again. Soon, (f)Sakura found (r)Sakura.  
  
"You know what?" (f)Sakura asked all of a sudden.  
  
"What?" Mei Ling asked.  
  
"I remember a story that the gods and goddesses use to tell. The story is about two lovers who were separated at death, but was born once again. The two wasn't together again for a long time, because another person was interfering with their fate. When the two lovers met again, the petals of a sakura trees fell off, in the middle of their blooming time, showering them with love..." (f)Sakura trailed off.  
  
"That's such a great story! I should make a movie from it!" Tomoyo cried, "And, Sakura and Syaoran can play the two lovers!"  
  
"Tomoyo, I seriously don't think it's the time," Mei Ling said.  
  
"Sakura, tell us the ENTIRE story when we get back to the apartment. I think that this would make a great movie!" Tomoyo ignored Mei Ling's comment.  
  
"Uh...I wasn't finished with the story, Tomoyo," (f)Sakura said.  
  
"Can't you finish it later? I'm tired," Mei Ling yawned.  
  
"It is getting late and I have to return home soon. So, tell me the entire story tomorrow, alright Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she handed the picnic basket over to Mei Ling, since she was about to go home.  
  
"Alright," (f)Sakura smiled.  
  
Tomoyo and Mei Ling walked ahead of (f)Sakura and Syaoran, while (r)Sakura starred at the fake Sakura, knowing the end of the story. (r)Sakura sighed and decided to return to the heavens to rest.  
  
~*~  
  
When Mei Ling, (f)Sakura, and Syaoran got to the apartment, Syaoran told Mei Ling that he wanted to walk around with Sakura a bit. When Mei Ling entered the apartment, Syaoran took Sakura's hand and led her to their park. When Sakura saw the park, she gasped with shock, after realizing that she wasn't acting like the true Sakura at all. Syaoran noticed this and wanted to know what was going on with her.   
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Huh? Yes, I am. Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, it just seem like you never been here before,"  
  
"Well...Uh...This just seems like the place in the story. You know, about the two lovers." Sakura hoped that Syaoran would believe her response.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"So, why did you brought me here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to ask you a few questions. It just that you haven't seemed to be yourself. I know that it just a few hours, but I noticed a lot of things that just doesn't seem to be you," Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura wanted to kick herself. She then decided that she would just play along for a bit.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"   
  
"Well, you don't have the ring that I placed on your finger at the funeral," Syaoran pointed to Sakura's ring finger.  
  
"Well...Uh..." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"Second, when we were at your grave, you said that you were afraid of ghosts. When we were at Mei Ling's apartment, you said that you weren't afraid of ghosts," Sakura wanted to disappear; knowing what will be asked later on.  
  
"Lastly, you were ABLE to sense something when we were at your grave also, but at the apartment, you weren't. Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked, wanting to know what was going on.  
  
"Well, Uh...I think that...Uh...I think that someone placed a spell on me to make me not able to sense a presence," Sakura just knew right then that she was caught.  
  
"But, you said that your body and mind wasn't adjusted yet," Syaoran narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
  
"Uh..." Sakura couldn't think of a single thought in her mind.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I know that you're NOT my Sakura. Who are you?" Syaoran demanded, as he got ready if he had to use any magic.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura faked a face of hurt.  
  
"YOU are NOT my Sakura, who are you?" Syaoran repeated.  
  
Sakura swift a laugh, as she revealed her true self.  
  
~*~  
  
(r)Sakura couldn't rest. She couldn't stop thinking about how Syaoran had fell for fake. Sakura soon began to tear, she had never cried this much over Syaoran since that time in the park. As Sakura cried, her tears began to fall the earth as rain. Soon, Sakura mind was attacked with memories of her and Syaoran, together, when she was on Earth. Memories of how Syaoran was there to help Sakura capture the Clow Cards, how he helped her transformed the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, when Syaoran admitted his love for her, how Sakura admitted her love for Syaoran, when Syaoran gave Sakura the locket, and many more. Sakura mostly remembered when Naru was with Syaoran and how she had thought that she wasn't meant for him.   
  
Sakura was in a deep thought and she couldn't hear or see what was going on down on Earth.  
  
~*~  
  
Strange, Mei Ling thought. She had check on the weather forecast and it said that there wouldn't be any rain. The weather man is always wrong, Mei Ling thought. Mei Ling starred outside through a window, hoping that (f)Sakura and Syaoran was alright in the rain. A muffled sound made Mei Ling turn her attention to the picnic basket. When Mei Ling opened the basket, she saw that Kero had ran out of air in the basket.  
  
"You forgot about me!" Kero exclaimed after he took in a few large breath of air.  
  
"Sorry," Mei Ling jumped when she heard a smashing sound of thunder.  
  
"When did it start raining?" Kero asked.  
  
"Just now. I don't know why though, I mean it was just sunny out," Mei Ling sighed.  
  
"This is no ordinary rain," Kero said as he sat, arms crossed, floating in the air.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you think that Syaoran made this thunderstorm?" Mei Ling asked.  
  
"I don't know. I can't sense the source," Kero replied.  
  
"Well, I hope that he and Sakura is alright," Mei Ling sat on her sofa, switching on the television, flipping through channels.  
  
Too bad that you don't know the truth, Kero thought. He knew that he had to keep his promise to (r)Sakura, but he don't want anyone to be hurt.  
  
~*~  
  
(r)Sakura couldn't stop shaking or crying. It was as if something has taken over her. She couldn't control anything. Painful memories soon filled Sakura's mind, making more lighting appear on Earth, and more terrorizing sounds of thunder. The gods or goddesses couldn't help Sakura. The more that they try, the more of tears fall down on Earth.   
  
When Sakura heard the voice of Syaoran, asking the fake Sakura who she was, Sakura slowly stopped crying. Hope filled Sakura's heart, and eyes. Although Sakura had stopped crying, it was raining on Earth. Sakura moved one of the clouds to see what was going on with Syaoran and the imposter that was pretending to be her. Sakura was in shock to see who was the imposter. Sakura knew that if the necklace was broken, then she would crease from existence.  
  
~*~  
  
"YOU!" Syaoran pulled out his sword, getting ready to attack her.  
  
"Well, at least you didn't forget about me," The woman, who was impostering, Sakura said.  
  
"How can I not? You're the one who made me and Sakura separated," Syaoran spat with no emotions at all.  
  
"You belong with me, and not with her!"  
  
"Give me one reason why I should be with you,"  
  
"I'm way better than the one that you call your lover. How about you give one or more reasons why you're with her?"  
  
"She's one of a kind. True, kind, sweet, caring, and she puts her life at risks for others!" Syaoran wouldn't let this low down woman to get in his way of insulting Sakura, if she would.  
  
"Really? I doubt it. Look around you. People are dying, and where is she?" Syaoran growled.  
  
"Shot Card!" Syaoran couldn't stand the way that Naru was talking about Sakura.  
  
Naru easily stepped out of the way of the Shot Card's attacks. Syaoran gasped, he couldn't believe that the Shot Card haven't landed a single attack on Naru.   
  
"Is that all you got?" Naru started to mock Syaoran.  
  
"Arrow!" Together, the Arrow and Shot Card worked together to attack Naru. Naru called up a shield to protect herself from the Arrow and Shot Card combination of attacks.  
  
"If you really love Sakura, then wouldn't you stop attacking me for that was one of her last request?" Naru questioned Syaoran. Syaoran loosened his grip on his sword a bit. Naru smiled at this.  
  
Syaoran couldn't go against one of Sakura's last requests. Not knowing what to do, Syaoran looked at the ground, trying to hold back his tears that were threatening to fall. One of Syaoran's tears slid down and found its way towards the necklace that was in his pocket. The necklace then started to give off a strange, but warm light.  
  
Syaoran haven't given much thought that the necklace might have magical powers. The light that the necklace emitted gave Syaoran the strength to go on.   
  
~*~  
  
Sakura was bit her lips, hoping that Naru wouldn't get the idea to break the necklace.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, you're going to be unfaithful to her?" Naru asked, seeing that Syaoran had a stronger grip on his sword.  
  
"I'm not being unfaithful to her. I know that in my heart that this is right," Syaoran answered.  
  
Naru was in shock. She had thought that she had Syaoran where she wanted him to be, but something happened. Naru then saw the necklace and it's light. If I destroy that necklace then I'll win, Naru thought.  
  
Naru had decided to duplicate herself, so she could get closer to the necklace. Syaoran was caught off guard by this. He tried to figure out which one was the real one, but didn't see that a attack was coming towards him. Syaoran had no time to block the attack; therefore the attack gave him a cut on his arm. Naru was close enough to reach for the necklace and return herself into one.  
  
"Oh, look what I have here," Naru stated, tossing the necklace up in the air then catching it in her hands.  
  
Syaoran turned his head around and saw that the necklace was gone from his pocket and into her hands.  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen if I do this?" Naru ripped the necklace apart. The diamonds shattered and flew off in different directions.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura knew that she'll no longer be with her loved ones anymore. There wasn't another chance. Sakura quietly bid Syaoran goodbye and cried.  
  
~*~  
  
After Naru broke the necklace, the heart and flower gave off a intense light that burnt Naru inside out. Syaoran had to hide his face away from the light. After a few moments, Syaoran turned his face back and saw that nothing was left of Naru and the necklace. Syaoran then decided to go back to the apartment to think things over.  
  
When Syaoran got back to the apartment, Mei Ling opened the door and was in shock that Syaoran was all soaking wet and that Sakura wasn't with him. Mei Ling told Kero to get Syaoran a towel to dry off. When Syaoran was in a change of clothes and was dry, Mei Ling started to ask him many questions.  
  
"Where's Sakura? How come she's not with you? Were you the cause of this thunder storm? Where did you get tha-"  
  
"I'll answer your questions later, Mei Ling. Right now, I want to rest," Syaoran cut Mei Ling off.  
  
"Alright, but you better answer my questions!" Mei Ling said as she walked out of Syaoran's room, grabbing Kero as well.  
  
I can't believe that I left for a stupid trick! Syaoran started to blame himself for the things that he did wrong when he came back to Japan. A thought came back to Syaoran. He remembered that Naru had said that she didn't send him the necklace and note. Could it possible? Syaoran asked himself.   
  
Syaroan then decided that he would get some rest. In his dreams, he saw that he was in a unknown place and that a young familiar girl was crying. Syaoran tried to get closer to the girl, but it seemed like every step he took, he was pushed three steps back. Syaoran caught a glimpse of the girl's eyes and hair. He had a feeling that this was his Sakura.   
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran called out.  
  
The girl cried out louder and started to fade away.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran ran up to the girl, but could never reach her. It was as if the girl didn't want to be reached. Deep in his heart, Syaoran knew that he had lost his Sakura twice in one lifetime and that he would regret this for his entire life.   
  
"Aishiteru, Syaoran, aishiteru..." The girl whispered. She threw the locket back to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran heard the girl. Syaoran only saw a faint outline of the girl now.   
  
"Sakura, aishiteru! I'm sorry!" Syaoran cried out, hoping that Sakura would hear him.  
  
"Aishiteru..." Was the last words of Sakura before she faded.  
  
Syaoran had his head down, trying his best not to cry, but couldn't. Syaoran cried his heart out for Sakura. Syaoran's eye caught the blurry image of the locket. Syaoran picked up the locket and knew that for a fact, his Sakura has been watching over him.   
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran woke up in a deep sweat. The dream that he had was almost real, but was it? Syaoran looked at his right hand and saw that in the palm of his hands was the locket. Syaoran knew that it would be a long time before he and Sakura could be together once again. 


	6. Giving Hope

Giving Hope  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I totally rewrote this chapter, so whoever read the original chapter of this, you'll see some major changes. I hope you liked this one better than the old one, even though it's short.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran decided to stay in Japan for a little while before going back home. He never told anyone what happened. Although Mei Ling kept on asking questions on to what happened, he would always change the subject. Everyone saw a big deal of change in Syaoran. He wasn't like himself anymore. Quiet. Kero, at first, thought that a spirt had taken over Syaoran, but knew that he was dealing with his lost.   
  
Everyone had to wonder what happened to Sakura. Mei Ling and Tomoyo had no clue that the one they were with was a fake. Kero and Yue knew that something happened and that Syaoran didn't want to talk about it. Everyone continued on with their live, as if nothing has happened.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon it was Sakura's birthday, April 1st. Normally, Syaoran would celebrate Sakura's birthday by buying a cake, placing the numbers of candles on the cake and let the wind blow out the candles. This time, Syaoran spent this day at Sakura's grave. Buying her five dozen red, pink, and white roses and lying them down. Syaoran used this time to think back to the first time he met her to her death. No matter what, Syaoran would never forget the times he had with her. Although he was too late to ask her hand in marriage, he knew that one day, sooner or later he'll be able to live with Sakura as a family.  
  
Kero, Mei Ling, and Tomoyo were standing behind a few trees looking at Syaoran. This would have been a very special day if Sakura was still alive. Everyone knew what Syaoran was going through very well. Kero remembered that on this day, he would beg Sakura to quickly cut her cake so he could eat, but Kero knew that he wouldn't see that anymore. Mei Ling remembered a few of Sakura's birthday. Each time, Mei Ling's present to Sakura was opened first and she was happy about it. Tomoyo would always record Sakura's fun birthday party and that it was always fun for her. Slowly everyone sadly shook away those memories.  
  
Mei Ling quietly walked up to her cousin and place down a sakura on the grave. Tomoyo did the same and soon everyone followed the suit.  
  
"Cheer up, Syaoran," Mei Ling said.  
  
Syaoran said nothing and looked at Sakura's grave.   
  
"I'm sure that Sakura would want you to be happy, Syaoran," Tomoyo placed her effort it.  
  
"Yeah, don't blame yourself for what you did. That's how life is," Kero said.  
  
Syaoran said nothing and continue starring at Sakura's grave.  
  
"Oh, come on! I'm sure that Sakura would want you to live your life to the fullest!" Mei Ling walked in front of Syaoran, blocking his view from Sakura's grave.  
  
"It's my fault," Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"No, it isn't. You can blame yourself, but it isn't your fault! It's no one's fault!" Mei Ling stated. She was getting angry with the way her cousin was acting.  
  
Syaoran looked at the ground.  
  
"Syaoran, what do you think Sakura would do if she knew that you were like this?" Tomoyo asked, hoping that this will do.  
  
"Cheer me up," Syaoran answered.  
  
"And what do you think we're doing?" Kero asked.  
  
"Trying to cheer me up," Syaoran answered.  
  
"So, can't you ATLEAST try to be happy? I'm sure that Sakura wouldn't want anyone to be that down and depress on her birthday," Mei Ling asked.  
  
Syaoran thought about it and knew that it was true. If Sakura was here and she found out that he was like this, she would do her best to cheer him up, even though it's her birthday. Syaoran had to smile.  
  
"That's MUCH better,"  
  
"Yeah, thanks,"  
  
"Do you still want to be here alone, Syaoran?" Mei Ling asked.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head.  
  
Kero, Mei Ling, and Tomoyo left so that Syaoran could be alone with his thoughts.  
  
Sakura had lived her life to the fullest whenever she could, but it was short cut. Maybe, just maybe I should live my life for her, Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
Taking out the locket, Syaoran opened it and listened to the music that it played. The music was soothing out Syaoran's heart. Syaoran quietly made a promise to himself. He promised himself that he would live his life to the fullest and if he couldn't then he'll remember that he's living his life for Sakura. Syaoran closed his eyes and listened to the music that the locket was playing. Syaoran thought about what he could have done to help Sakura out in her life. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard some footsteps. Syaoran opened his eyes and look around, but saw no one around. Syaoran's eyes caught a bunch of flowers that wasn't in front of him before. Syaoran was about to add the flowers to Sakura's grave, when he saw that the flowers were for him on the tag.   
  
Strange, who would send flowers for me? Syaoran asked himself.  
  
Syaoran opened the card that was in the flowers and began to read it. When Syaoran finished reading it, he was in shock. He quickly rushed off to the park, as the card said. Before rushing off, Syaoran placed the locket in his pockets. As Syaoran ran to the park, his mind kept on asking: Is it her?  
  
When Syaoran got to the park, he saw no one there. He felt as if he fell for a dumb trick. Quietly, Syaoran made his way to the benches to sit.   
  
"How could I be so stupid?" Syaoran asked out loud.   
  
Syaoran was lucky that no one was around the park or they would have thought that he was mad.  
  
"You aren't stupid, Syaoran. You know that," A voice from behind told Syaoran. 


	7. Together, Forever At Last

Together, Forever At Last  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter to this story. I know that there isn't much S/S in this story... I dislike the beginning of this chapter... I just look over at this story and I don't like it. I changed some parts this story to my liking though. Chapters 2 & 3 had some minor changes, but chapters 5 & 6 I changed big time. Oh, the ending part (I don't want to give away the story) in a Asian way (since I'm Asian), so any of you who aren't familiar with it, don't ask me questions about it, it's kinda hard for me to explain... I would like to thank those who reviewed. Oh, if any of you can help with this problem that I have, can you tell me in a review? My computer won't let me review any stories anymore. I only can review stories at school (which I dislike to) and at a cousin's place, that or I have to e-mail the review.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran turned around and saw a young woman around his age.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Syaoran demanded, standing up.  
  
The woman laughed. "Don't you recognize me, Syaoran?" The woman asked softly.   
  
Syaoran saw that the woman had long auburn hair and bright emerald eyes.   
  
"S-S-Sakura?" Syaoran gasped out.  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"How? I saw you--"  
  
"What you saw was that I was about to be reborn," Sakura stated.  
  
"And you're back to stay?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura nodded her head. Syaoran smiled, but then he remembered how he was tricked when Naru pretended to be Sakura.  
  
"Wait, how do I know that it's really you?" Syaoran asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Sakura lifted her left hand and showed him the ring that he had placed on her years ago.  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but to smile. He knew that this time, this time he'll never lose Sakura to something or someone else. No matter what happens, Syaoran promised himself that he'll be right there, next to his only love.  
  
Syaoran was lost in his thoughts when he was caught off guard when Sakura embraced him. Syaoran closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sakura.   
  
"I missed you so much!" Sakura started to cry tears of happiness.  
  
"Same here," Syaoran whispered in her ear.  
  
While the two was together, they didn't notice the lens of a video camera, held in Tomoyo's hands, from behind a bush. Mei Ling couldn't help it but to cry. She and Tomoyo had just found out the truth and now this happens. Kero was behind Tomoyo and Mei Ling, wishing and hoping that he wouldn't have to serve Syaoran as his master anymore. He wanted Sakura to be his mistress once again. Syaoran barely brought Kero any sweets, while Sakura did. All the things that Syaoran did were nearly the opposite of what Sakura did with Kero. Kero placed his two paws together and prayed that Sakura would be his mistress once again.  
  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo shouted when Syaoran pulled Sakura into a kiss.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran turned around and saw that Tomoyo and Mei Ling was spying on them, just like they did in the old times. Kero popped out of the bush and flew over to his former mistress. He didn't care if Syaoran didn't want him to, he wanted to see if his former mistress was alright and safe. Tomoyo and Mei Ling walked out of the bush and towards to two lovers. Tomoyo was still recording Sakura and Syaoran, while Mei Ling had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"So Syaoran, do you mind telling us when you proposed to Sakura?" Mei Ling asked, making Sakura and Syaoran to turn red.  
  
"Uh...I didn't exactly propose to her yet," Syaoran nervously answered.  
  
"Wait, that means that I'll have Sakura as my mistress once again!" Kero flew around, happy about what just happened.  
  
"Then that means that I can video tape when Syaoran propose to Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you alright?" Sakura asked, concerned about her friend.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine after Syaoran ask you those four little words," Mei Ling said, as she turn her attention to her cousin.  
  
Syaoran held onto Sakura's hand, and whispered into her ear, "Let's get out of here."   
  
Sakura ran with Syaoran, away from Mei Ling and Tomoyo. When the two was far away from their friends, Syaoran looked around and saw a rowboat rental. Syaoran saw that this was the perfect time for him to ask Sakura. Syaoran walked towards the office of the rental and paid for a rental on a rowboat. Sakura walked up to Syaoran and asked him what he was doing. Syaoran said nothing and held her hand as he got Sakura into a rowboat.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you doing?" Sakura asked once again when Syaoran got into the boat.  
  
"To get away from Mei Ling," Syaoran answered as he started to row.  
  
"Is that all?"   
  
"No. I'm not going to tell you anymore. You'll find out soon," Syaoran answered as he started to row across the lake.  
  
"Alright," Sakura said, unsure about what was going to happen next.  
  
Sakura knew that sometime Syaoran could be full of surprises. Sakura decided to not ask anymore questions and let whatever Syaoran has planned to come. The ride in the boat was quite peaceful and relaxing that Sakura had to close her eyes and lend towards Syaoran and rested her head on his chest. At first, Syaoran was surprised by this unplanned movement, but accepted it. All he wanted was to be near his Sakura.  
  
As Sakura had her eyes closed, she knew that they have gone through a lot to get to where they are. First off being enemies, being separated by jealously, being tested, and now, finally they are together. Sakura never have thought that her dream love would be Syaoran, but then realized that what she asked for in the perfect boyfriend was Syaoran. Loving, smart, caring, kind, and more. As Sakura thought about her future with Syaoran, she began to fall asleep.  
  
Syaoran soon realized that Sakura was asleep and figured that she most have been tired. Syaoran stopped rowing the boat. He looked around and saw that they were in the middle of the lake, the sky was shinning, and the wind current was just right. The boat rocked back and forth and the water current pushed it around. Syaoran thought about his future that he'll have with Sakura, if she said "I do.". Syaoran didn't know if they'll live in Japan or move to Hong Kong. Syaoran's thought were interrupted when the sun shined above him, blinding him with it's light. Syaoran took this as the perfect time.   
  
Syaoran gently shook Sakura awake. When Sakura was finally fully awake, Syaoran slid off the ring that he placed on her ring finger long ago, slowly kneel down on one knee.  
  
"Sakura, I know that we've been through a lot to be where we are today. I'm hoping that we'll be together forever in the future. Will you marry me?" Syaoran quietly asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled, with tears, whispered, "I do,".   
  
As the boat rocked back and forth, Syaoran slid the ring back on Sakura's finger and kissed her. After the two broke off, Sakura hugged Syaoran with much force that the boat tipped over. The two fell into the lake, soaked. Syaoran's head came up from the surface of water first, when he didn't see Sakura anywhere, he began to worry.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Sakura's head popped out from underneath the boat that was tipped over. Syaoran swarm over and helped her turn the boat to its right side. Syaoran held onto the boat as Sakura got in. Sakura didn't know how Syaoran was going to get into the boat, since there's nothing to hold it. As Sakura began to wonder, she felt the boat began to move. She looked over to where Syaoran was and saw that he was pushing the boat towards the other side of the lake.   
  
"Syaoran, aren't you cold?" Sakura asked, worried about his health.  
  
"No." Was Syaoran's reply.  
  
When the boat finally got to the other side of the lake, Sakura jumped out of the boat and went to see if Syaoran was alright from pushing the boat for a long time.  
  
"I'm alright, Sakura. Seriously," Syaoran told Sakura after she asked him a million questions to see if he's alright.  
  
"Okay, I just wanted to make sure," Sakura said, as she shivered.  
  
Syaoran saw this and wrapped his arms around Sakura. The two sat down on a log and stayed there until they were ready to face Mei Ling and Tomoyo. As they sat down, a thought came across Syaoran's mind. He knew that his mother wouldn't like it.  
  
"Do you think that we should elope?" Syaoran asked, surprising Sakura.   
  
"I don't know. I mean, I want my family and friends to be at my wedding, but I don't want it big either," Sakura replied softly.  
  
"Alright,"  
  
~*~  
  
Months passed and Sakura is living with her family for now, since she'll be parting them soon. When Sakura's family and friends found out that Sakura was alive, they were confused. They were at her funeral and now, she's alive. It took a lot of explaining to tell from beginning, when Sakura opened the Clow Book, to how Sakura was alive. Tomoyo was sad that she couldn't tape when Syaoran proposed to Sakura, but she knew that she could tape Sakura's wedding.  
  
Sakura was going over some wedding plans that she and Syaoran had made. They were to wed in mid August. Tomoyo had already started to make plans Sakura's wedding dress. Sakura had a tough time to pick weather Mei Ling or Tomoyo should be the maid of honour. Both were her best friends, and both were important to her. She didn't want make one happy while the other sad. Mei Ling and Tomoyo already knew that Sakura already has bigger problems on her hands, than choosing which one to be the maid of honour, so they kept quiet about that. Syaoran had picked Eriol to be his best man.  
  
One day, while Tomoyo was over, Sakura's father showed Sakura and Tomoyo the wedding dress that Sakura's mother wore when she married Sakura's father. Sakura was in awe of the design and style. Sakura decided that she would wear the very dress that her mother wore when she got married. When Sakura tried it on, the dress almost fitted her perfectly. Tomoyo offered to help Sakura fit the wedding dress that she was to wear. Although that Tomoyo was disappointed that she couldn't make Sakura's wedding dress, she offered to make Sakura's children's baby clothing.  
  
"Sakura, when you have children with Syaoran, what are you going to name them?" Tomoyo asked, while placing pins and needles on the wedding dress.  
  
Sakura turned bright red when Tomoyo asked Sakura that question. Mei Ling was there as well and couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
"Uh...I haven't given much thought about that," Sakura replied.  
  
"You shouldn't worry what their names ought to be, you should worry about how they'll be!" Mei Ling exclaimed, making Sakura turn even redder.  
  
One day, while Sakura was with Syaoran, Syaoran opposed a question to her.   
  
"Sakura, I have to ask you something," Syaoran started off.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" Sakura was confused. She hasn't been keeping any hurtful secrets from Syaoran, so Sakura had to wonder why he was asking her a question.  
  
"Well, I know that Kero wants you to be his mistress of the cards once again, and I'm not quite sure about Yue. So, do you want to be the mistress of the cards, again?" Syaoran asked, surprising Sakura.  
  
"I'm not sure. I mean that I would like to, but I'm not sure. I know that you've always wanted to be the master of the cards...So," Sakura answered, unsure.  
  
"Do..Do you want to set them free? Not the cards I mean, but Kero and Yue," Syaoran asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Sure. I'm sure that Kero would stick near me or Tomoyo. Yue, I'm not sure, but we could ask them that, although I got a feeling that they'll decline," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Alright then, we'll ask them tomorrow, but right now, I want to be with you," Syaoran said as he pulled Sakura into a kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Months passed and soon it was Syaoran's birthday. Sakura had planned a surprised birthday party for him, and had a hard time keeping the secret from him. Everyone else knew about the party, except for Syaoran. He knew that Sakura was keeping something from him, but pretended that he didn't. On the day of Syaoran's birthday, Sakura and Syaoran went out, so that Tomoyo and the others could decorate. Mei Ling knew that Syaoran wouldn't like anything that's too decorative, but all she had to say that it was Sakura's idea and he'll take.  
  
Kero and Yukito/Yue was helping out as well. When Sakura and Syaoran told Kero and Yue that they could be free, Kero was a bit happy, but he didn't like the fact that he wouldn't be able to protect Sakura instead of Syaoran. Yue didn't like the idea, so he's still a guardian. Kero decided that he wouldn't be much of a guardian when he's not needed for anything special, but he would if he's needed.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were at a fair that was in town. From games to rides, the two had a fun time together. Syaoran won Sakura many prizes, even though it was his birthday. From ring toss to a game of luck, Syaoran won teddy bears, plushies, and many stuffed animals for Sakura. Sakura had to blush when many people, who were around the two lovers, sighed and said "Isn't that sweet?"  
  
When the two went for rides, Syaoran saw one that interested him, but knew that Sakura would be afraid to go on.   
  
"Which ride do you want to go on?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
"What about that one?" Syaoran pointed to a ride that was like a bungee jumping one. Instead of jumping, you're dropped in a ride seat and bounced up and down.   
  
Sakura took one look at the ride and gulped. Syaoran saw this and told her that they didn't have to go on if she didn't want to. Sakura smiled. Syaoran told Sakura that he had another ride in mind and that he wanted to surprise her, so he told Sakura to close her eyes. To make sure that she couldn't see which ride, Syaoran blindfolded her. Syaoran led Sakura into line and waited for their turn.  
  
Soon it was their turn. Syaoran left all the prizes that he had won for Sakura at the ticket booth, trusting that none of them would be taken, for he knew that Sakura was planning to keep them for their child that they were to have one day. Syaoran carefully led Sakura into the seat and made sure that she was carefully strapped down. When Syaoran made sure that he was also strapped, he took off the blindfold that he had placed on Sakura. Sakura took time to adjust to the light that was blinding her. When Sakura took a look around, she had no clue to which ride that she was on.  
  
"Syaoran, which ride are we on?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran said nothing and pointed to the sign, which describes which ride it was. Sakura read the sign and her eyes widen at each word that she read.  
  
"You know that I'm afraid of heights!" Sakura complained.  
  
"You can hold my hand if you get scared and if you're really scared, then you can hold onto me," Syaoran tried to clam Sakura down, as the two was being lifted.  
  
"O-Okay," Sakura closed her eyes, not wanting to see how far up they were.  
  
Sakura felt the ride up stopped. For a second, Sakura opened her eyes and gripped on Syaoran's hand hard. Syaoran gave a reassuring smile to Sakura. All of a sudden, a force-like push pulled them down. Sakura screamed. She knew that she's been through more than this, but this felt different for her. It wasn't like capturing a clow card or anything.  
  
When the ride was over, the two decided that they would go back to Mei Ling's apartment. On the way back to Mei Ling's apartment, Sakura hugged her teddy bear tightly and felt as if she was guilty of something. Syaoran saw this and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulders. Sakura looked at Syaoran and Syaoran gave Sakura a smile. Sakura had to smile. Syaoran pulled Sakura closer to him, closing the gap that they once had.   
  
Once the two got to Mei Ling's apartment, it was all dark. The curtains were shut and not a single light was on.   
  
"Sakura, do you know what's going on?" Syaoran turned around and saw that Sakura wasn't behind him anymore.  
  
Syaoran thought that she was lost in the dark. Syaoran made his way to the light switch that was nearby, but before he could touch it, the curtains were opened and a shout of "Surprise!" surprised Syaoran. Syaoran looked in the living room and saw all his friends were there and Sakura was behind a cake with his name on it. The place was dectroded in green and pink steamers and balloons.   
  
Syaoran made his way over to Sakura to give her a kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Nearly a month passed since Syaoran's surprise birthday party. Now, Sakura was in her room, sitting while Tomoyo did her hair for her wedding. Sakura had picked Tomoyo to be her maid of honour, since she was to be wed to Eriol soon in the future and Tomoyo would pick Mei Ling to be her maid of honour. Once Tomoyo was done with Sakura's hair, she went to fixed Mei Ling's. Sakura slipped into her mother's dress and it fitted, thanks to Tomoyo who made the adjustments. Sakura's bouquet of flowers was sitting on her desk. Sakura had picked roses as her flowers.   
  
Syaoran was having a nervous breakdown. He was afraid that something would go wrong and that he and Sakura wouldn't wed. Eriol assured him that everything would be alright and that he would use his magic if something happens. That made Syaoran clam down a bit. Syaoran looked over to his mother and sisters. His sisters kept on telling Syaoran to have children quick, so that they could become aunts soon. Syaoran blushed when they told him that. Syaoran knew that this family would work out. Sakura would have someone that's close to her mother, and Syaoran would have someone that's close to his father.   
  
Soon it was time to leave for Sakura's place. Eriol had to give a push to Syaoran so that he could start moving and wouldn't let his bride waiting.  
  
Once everyone was in Sakura's house, Sakura came down the stairs. Syaoran's breath was taken away. Sakura looked more beautiful than he could ever imagine. Soon the wedding ceremony   
began. Sakura and Syaoran bowed their heads to Sakura's father. Soon, Sakura and Syaoran offered tea to Sakura's extended family, which wasn't big. Soon it was time for Sakura and Syaoran to travel to Mei Ling's apartment, to do the same thing, except it's with Syaoran's family.  
  
After the wedding ceremony was over, the guest left home to get ready for the banquet that was to be held later on in the night. During this time, Sakura and Syaoran took pictures at some great scenery places. Tomoyo took most of the pictures, but the ones of her in them were taken by a professional photographer.  
  
Soon it was banquet. Speeches were made at the beginning, foods were eaten, the bride and groom kissed once in a while, wedding games were played and dances were held. Soon after midnight, the banquet ended and the lovely couple left to stay at a hotel, while the next day the two are to be on their honeymoon.   
  
~*~END~*~  
  
A/N: NO sequels...That's all I'm saying for that part. If any of you could help me with my problem, which I stated above, please tell me in a review. Thanks a bunch! 


End file.
